Shadow
by Tania Scarlet
Summary: [AU] Siempre habría una sombra de su pasado que lo atormentaría, sin embargo, nunca había imaginado que eso hubiese podido suceder. Que el pasado tomase forma de un agujero negro que absorbiese y destruyese todo a su paso. Al final, los fantasmas se encargarán de hacerlo perder la cordura hasta perecer lenta y dolorosamente. [Participa en el Reto de Aniversario del Foro GJM]


**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima es dueño de Fairy Tail.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **SHADOWS** —

* * *

Con gracia, avanzó por la abandonada sala, la cual lucía un lúgubre aspecto, bañada por los tenues rayos lunares que podían escabullirse entre los agujeros de una roída pared que el tiempo se había encargado de roer. Todo el habitáculo se veía viejo y olvidado, como si se tratara de una casa embrujada de la que todos huyeron despavoridos.

Sus pasos resonaron por todo el abandonado lugar, golpeando sin compasión el podrido suelo de madera, el cual crujía ante su peso. El tapizado de las paredes, había sido arrancado a bruscos girones, dando un toque de abandono a aquel espantoso lugar. Alejado de todo, donde nadie podría interferir, ni estropear la perfecta secuencia que estaba plasmada en su mente.

Sus orbes café se fijaron en las facciones de su víctima, cuya libertad se encontraba encadenada con unos grilletes, los cuales la amarraban al precario pero aún sólido muro que se alzaba en la parte izquierda del lugar. Su aspecto sucio, deshidratado y desnutrido, con graves y notables heridas, no hacía más que ensanchar su sonrisa.

Al verlo venir, se giró en su dirección, con un gesto indiferente. Vacío. Como si ya todo le diera igual. Su espíritu indomable se había cansado y se mantenía sumiso. Como si ya le diera igual todo. Demostrando lo quebrada que ya estaba su mente.

Aún así, no estaba satisfecho. Él debía pagar, por todo lo causado. Su culpa había sido aquella que había condenado a Avatar, aquella que había enviado a su organización directamente a la mierda. Muchos de los suyos habían muerto, por la guerra que aquel individuo había iniciado entre ellos y la policía.

Él los había delatado, los había entregado y por eso, debía pagar.

—Devuélvemela —repitió, como muchas veces.

Alzó su vista grisácea hacia su captor. La poca cordura que aún le quedaba, había comenzado a escapársele entre los dedos. El hecho de contar las manchas que había en la pared o las salpicaduras de sangre que había en la habitación —actividad que había comenzado por el simple hecho de querer mantener su mente lo más cuerda posible— ya no servía ara mantenerse centrado, para mantener algo tan lógico y certero como eso. Invariable y verdadero.

Su boca estaba muy seca, sus heridas —causadas por las torturas y golpizas— ardían, sin embargo ya no podía distinguirlas del todo. Apenas podía moverse. Incluso le costaba mantenerse consciente.

Ya no servía contar los segundos que llevaba encerrado en ese lugar, los días y las noches que transcurría. Pues siempre serían lo mismo. Ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba exhausto, sin fuerzas para poder moverse, deteriorándose, consumiéndose poco a poco.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —respondió, como siempre lo hacía. Pero sabía que él mentía. No podía permitirse creer tal falacia.

Como siempre, quiso aferrarse a su última fuente de razón, que le había devuelto la vida en esos últimos años con sus sonrisas y su compañía, con su dulzura y su amor puro, entregado. Sin embargo, imágenes de aquel pequeños cuerpo inerte, sobre un vasto charco de sangre. Aquel bellísimo cabello cerúleo rizado, manchado con el líquido escarlata vital. Aquellos ojos, antes tan alegres y llenos de vida, hoy olvidados, reflejando la infame muerte ya olvidada.

Su cuerpo tembló y contempló al asesino acercarse hacia donde estaba, calmado y confiado. No podía hacer nada. Ya se había acabado todo. No tenía nada que proteger, no tenía nadie por quien luchar. Su fortaleza se había desvanecido, en un soplido.

La imagen del nombre de Juvia Lockser tallado en aquella gris y aburrida lápida de cemento, se escabullía entre sus recuerdos y hacía esa tortura aún más demoledora. Porque ya no tenía nadie, porque Jerome se había encargado de acabar con todos aquellos que le importaban.

—¡Devuélvemelos, a todos aquellos que mataste!

—Te ves patético, Gray —habló con serenidad, mostrando una brillante pistola, quitándola de su bolsillo— ¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? Estoy devolviéndote lo mismo que hiciste tú conmigo.

La asquerosa sonrisa plasmada en los labios del rubio, le repugnaba. Le había arrebatado todo. El amor de su vida, muerto, sus amigos, gran parte de ellos asesinados. Ya no tenía ningún soporte. Estaba solo en la vida. ¿Qué era lo que esperaba después de eso? ¿Acaso había camino por el que seguir?

—Ha sido un gran placer conocerte, Fullbuster —mencionó, complacido por aquella expresión que delataba lo hecho polvo que estaba.

¿Acaso… había valido la pena aquello?

—Nos veremos…

Había sido muy paciente ya.

—… en el infierno.

Y el gatillo se disparó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Espantoso, lo sé, pero es lo que salió. Aru, espero que te guste, pues intenté jugar con el terror psicológico ya que no osy muy buena en el horror y no se me ocurría otra forma.


End file.
